Being a girl is hard
by Dragi
Summary: Things Change Right? But what if you’re not ready? What if you can't take the responsibilities of Change? What if you weren't ready for the consequences? Its the sequel to Takuya’s new form. It has Takouji to. R&R discontinued
1. Pergenant

I dont owe digimon so that is said.  
  
Being a girl is hard.  
  
Chapter 1: The news  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It has been three years since Takuya and the others have come from the digital world and they got to ceep their sprits and D-tector. Takuya have ceep in secret that she is been turned to a girl from all. Izumi had helped her much and she had hide things from her parents. Yesterday they all were on a party to a friend and every one got drunk and did not remember a thing. When Takuya got home drunk with Kouji her mother had got mad and called Kouji's parents about they being drunk so Kouji was sleeping over to Takuya.  
  
When Takuya woke up that morning her eyes widen when she found Kouji lying on top off her. She blushed madly at him. She tried to get him off but he was to heavy for her.  
  
"Hey Kouji. Did you have sleep good?" asked Takuya when he found Kouji on top off her.  
  
"Yea. Do you remember something from yesterday?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Not a dam thing but can you get of me?" asked Takuya. Kouji eyes widen and he blushed madly when he found out how he was lying on top of Takuya and the both was naked.  
  
"Sorry," said Kouji and fast got off her and begins to take his clothes on.  
  
"Takuya maybe you shall begin to, before your mother come." Said Kouji to Takuya.  
  
"Yea." Said Takuya and begins to take the clothes on while Kouji had his back turned to her.  
  
"You can turn around now Kouji." Said Takuya and Kouji turned around and then he goes to the chair and sits down.  
  
"I got a bad headache from yesterday." Said Takuya. And held a hand on his head.  
  
"You to." said Kouji and laught a little.  
  
Then a knock on the door was heard and Mrs.Kanbara walked in.  
  
"Hey Kouji your father is coming in an hour for get you and Takuya you are grounded in a week because you have been drinking alcohol and come home drunk.  
  
"We was drunk. I can't even remember what I did yesterday." Said Takuya and he and Kouji walked out off the room to eat a little.  
  
When Kouji's dad comes. Takuya said goodbye to Kouji and now he was grounded in a week because he had been drunk.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It's has gone a mount and the school was beginning again. Kouji and Takuya had math in first class so they were walking to the classroom.  
  
"Oh why do I always get to have math every year when I start again." Takuya asked.  
  
"I dont know do you want to go to the park with me Kouichi and Izumi after school?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Yea sure." Said Takuya. Then they walked in to the classroom and the class has start.  
  
While they was siting in the classroom Takuya felt a rare feeling go through her body. "What is this feeling?" she asked herself. Kouji looked over to Takuya and gave her a worried glance but she just smiled to get his worry away. Then the same feeling she had just come again. "What is going on?" she asked herself. Takuya laid his head on his desk and watched as the teacher was going through some math questen. 'Why do I feel so strange?' Thought Takuya as he looked at the teacher and then she just sat the way she sat while the teacher was answer questen.  
  
When the class was over Kouji walked over to Takuya.  
  
"Takuya are you sure you are alright?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Yea dont worry I be fine it was just some pain in the stomach but its over now lets go to the next class." She said and they walked away to the next class.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After school is finish Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi were waiting for Takuya outside the school building. Then Takuya come and she looked really pale.  
  
"Takuya is something wrong?" asked Kouji.  
  
"I dont feel to well." Answered Takuya.  
  
"I think we shall get her to the doctor. She has not been feeling well this whole week" Said Izumi.  
  
Then Takuya collapse right to Kouji's arms.  
  
"I think you are right let's go." Said Kouichi.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi walked on Takuya sides to support and helped her walk to the Doctor.  
  
When they come there they had to wait before they could go in.  
  
"Who shall go in with Takuya?" asked Kouichi.  
  
"I think Izumi she is best when it come to this." Said Kouji.  
  
Izumi was about to protest but the doctor come and said Takuya could come in and then did not want to begin to fight or Takuya had to go alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the doctors office  
  
"So what is it wrong with you?" asked the doctor.  
  
"It's my stomach it doesn't feel right." Said Takuya.  
  
"Well then I think you shall come with me and you Izumi can wait here to we are back okay." He said to her and she nodded and Takuya walked with the doctor to a place.  
  
When it has gone a while Izumi heard some one come.  
  
When the door open Takuya walked in and sat down on the chair next to Izumi.  
  
"So did he find out?" asked Izumi.  
  
"I dont know. He told me to go here then I will get the answers when he come back." Takuya told Izumi.  
  
Just some minutes the doctor come back.  
  
"I have found out what is wrong." Said doctor.  
  
"What is it?" asked Takuya  
  
"You are pregnant." He said.  
  
Takuya begin to laught at the doctor.  
  
"Very funny joke you have there." She said while laughing. But the doctor had a really serious look on his face.  
  
"You're joking right?" Takuya asked  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not joking," he said serious. It was a moment off silent and in Takuya's mind, a million thoughts flied in every part of her mind, million of millions of brain cells were working on her actions, den she shut down, the doctor eyes panicked was the last thing she saw.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After an hour Takuya woke up. She looked around and saw she was in Izumi's room.  
  
"What happen?" she asked.  
  
"You fall uncurious when the doctor told you was pregnant." Said Izumi who was sitting beside her bed.  
  
"And Takuya the doctor told me to tell you that you have to tell your parents today about this or he call them tomorow since you have to take your parents with you to the doctor tomorow." Said Izumi.  
  
"okay thanks for let me know I think I have to go home now." Said Takuya and was on her way out. But before she walked out she turned around to face Izumi.  
  
"Thanks for let me be here while I was uncurious. And where are Kouji and Kouichi?" asked Takuya.  
  
"They have to walk home. I called you're mother and told her you where her to do some home work with me." Said Izumi.  
  
"Okay. And Thanks see you tomorow bye." Said Takuya and walked out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Takuya had walked for a while he had come to his house and now she was standing right in front off her house. And now she had to tell her parents but how.  
  
Takuya stand before the door to her house now and knew she had to tell them or the doctor would call them and he told them.  
  
Takuya walked in and then she saw her dad and Shinya getting ready to go out.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Shinya shall on his first soccer game and I have to be with them you know. Do you want to come?" her dad said in a hurry.  
  
"No I dont feel to well I be home just tell me about how it ended and how it was when you come home." Said Takuya and smiled to her dad.  
  
"Okay. Shinya we need to go now before we come to late." Her dad yelled up to her little brother Shinya. Shinya come running down. Then they were on their way.  
  
"Bye dad bye Shinya and good luck on your first game. Hope you guys win." Said Takuya.  
  
"Thanks Takuya. Bye." Said Shinya and run to the car.  
  
"Bye son hope you will get better." Said her dad. She let a tear fall down when she watch them drive to the game.  
  
"This was your last time to call me that." Said Takuya and walked in to find her mother. When Takuya found her she was cleaning the floor on the kitchen.  
  
"Mom I have something important to talk about to you." Said Takuya  
  
"What is it Takuya did something happen on the school?" she asked her.  
  
"No can we go and sit down a place because it will take a while and I dont think you will like it." Said Takuya and more tears fall down her checks.  
  
"Takuya let's go and sit on the couch I make something to drink then we talk about what that was so important." She said and Takuya walked to the couch and her mother walked to get something to drink. When she comes back with two-glass soda she sat down in the couch with Takuya.  
  
"So what was it that was so important you have to talk about?" she asked.  
  
"Well I can first say I have hide it over three years and it happen on Shinya's birthday." Said Takuya. "What happen three years ago on Shinya's birthday Takuya?" she was really confused now.  
  
"Mom what would you say if you had a girl?" asked Takuya  
  
"I would be happy but I'm really glad to have you and Shinya you know." She said and smiled to her.  
  
"Mom what would you say if I just turned to a girl?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Takuya cant you just say that was important since I have much to do today." she said to Takuya.  
  
"My friends took me to the doctor today because I have not been so well and I was about to past out when the school was finish." Said Takuya.  
  
"You what. Did the doctor find out what was wrong with you?" she asked in worry.  
  
"Yea and you and dad have to come with me tomorow. So my biggest secret I have hide for you over three years is that I have been turned into a girl." Takuya said and looked into her mother's eyes.  
  
"How can that happen Takuya?" she asked her.  
  
"Well on Shinya's birthday I got a message and told me to go to the train station to Shibuya and then I took a train from there to a world called Digital world. In the digital world live the creatures who is called digimon and I got the fire spirits from the legendary warrior Ancientgreymon but one evil digimon who was called Shadowdragmon took me and turned me to a girl because he wanted me as queen thats why I'm a girl. And if it was not for Ancientgreymon he would still have me" Said Takuya.  
  
"What that's just impossible." Said her mom. Takuya took of her T-skirt and her mother gasped.  
  
"But Takuya why did you not tell us?" asked Takuya's mom.  
  
"It would ruin every thing in my real life here but now its no use every one will know soon and why I'm telling you now is because you will become a grandma because I'm pregnant. But I'm still me." Said Takuya sadly and looked at her mother "that's why you and dad have to go to the doctor with me tomorow." Said Takuya.  
  
"Takuya I'm sorry but I think they will have to use testes on you I'm sorry of what have happen to you." She took and hugged Takuya and rubbed her back to try and let her pain go away.  
  
"Do you want me to tell your dad about this?" she asked her. And Takuya nodded in response after an hour Takuya had fall asleep in her mother's arms. Then Takuya's dad and Shinya come and Shinya was really happy because they had won the game. Mrs.Kanbara had put Takuya in her bed in her bedroom.  
  
"I have something important to tell you two from Takuya." She said. "What is that?" asked Shinya. "Well Shinya you have got your self a big sister and you dont have a big brother longer and you will become a uncle and you will become a grandpa because Takuya is turned to a girl and are pregnant." She said to them and they stared her in shock.  
  
"You're kidding right." Takuya's dad said.  
  
"No sorry I did not believe it myself before now. But we must come with Takuya to the doctor tomorow she is now sleeping in her room." She said.  
  
"Well how long have she been hiding this." Takuya's dad asked.  
  
"Over three years but dont get mad at her we can't blame her." She said to him.  
  
"But let's talk about it tomorow. Okay I think that will be better." She said and they both walked to the kitchen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Next day  
  
Takuya was lying on her bed when she hears the door open. She turned her face toward the door and saw her mother standing there.  
  
"Takuya you need to get up. We shall soon to the doctor." She told her and walked out.  
  
Takuya got up really sleepy and then he changes to her clothes and walked out off her room.  
  
"Hey Takuya your breakfast is on the table." Her mother said.  
  
"Thanks mom." She said to her mother. She took out the chair and sit down to eat her breakfast. Then the pain was back and her mother saw what was happening and run to her she took her up in her arms but she had past out.  
  
"Takato" she yelled he come in to the kitchen fast and saw Takuya in her hands uncurious.  
  
"What happen?" He asked.  
  
"She past out I think we shall go to the doctor when she wake up. Help me to get her to the couch." She said to him.  
  
"Yea." He said. He took Takuya and carries her to the couch.  
  
Some hours later Takuya woke up but her was still a little dizzy.  
  
"Takuya are you okay?" she hear her mother ask.  
  
"Yea I'm okay. But what happen?" she asked  
  
"You past out. But we will go to the doctor now and your dad will carry you." Her mother told her.  
  
Then she felt that she being lifted up and carried out. When she was in the car they drove off to the doctor.  
  
When they was there her dad carried her out and in to the office.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kouji and the others was finish with the school today and was on their way to Takuya's house to see if she was okay.  
  
"I wonder why she did not come to school today?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Maybe because she is not well Kouji. You know she was about to past out yesterday." Said Izumi.  
  
"Yea but I wonder why he did not call me, he have done that every time he do not come to school you know." Said Kouji.  
  
"Maybe he as to the doctor that he could not come." Said Kouichi.  
  
"Yea maybe." Said Kouji. When they had walked for a while they come to Takuya's house.  
  
They knocked on the door and Mrs.Kanbara open the door.  
  
"Hello Mrs.Kanbara is Takuya home?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Yea but she is asleep now so if you come later today I think she will be up." Said Mrs.Kanbara.  
  
"I see that Takuya has told you." Said Izumi.  
  
"Yea she told me yesterday." Mrs.Kanbara said.  
  
"Well then we come tomorow since we have much work to tomorow." Said Kouichi. And then they walked off.  
  
"Bye and Kouji can you tell the teacher that Takuya will be home this week?" she asked.  
  
"Yea sure. Bye." Said Kouji and then they walked home.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Here you have the sequel to "Takuya's new form. I hope you who read "Takuya's new form will like this one to. But I was wondering if I should have digimon in this story or no digimon. Please tell me. And please review. I hope this one was long and not short. And tell me what you think off it and if it is something you want to be in this story then tell me. And I will be really happy if you have me ideas I could have in this story I would be really happy. And for the people who have read the first one I had out off this story before can see that I have change a little off this one. Hope you like this one to I have just change one part off it. And I dont think the other chapter will be longer then this one so that is said. This is the longest chapter I have wrote to now.  
  
And please review please. 


	2. Clothes and school

Being a girl is hard

Chapter 2:

By dragi.

()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()

Takuya woke up on her bed the next day. The doctor think she will have big problems with the child in her stomach. And her mother since from what the doctor said she got pregnant on the party so her mother would not let her on any party's for a while.

She still didn't feel good

When she was about to get up when her mother come in with her breakfasts.

"Takuya you shall stay in bed you know." Said Takuya's mother.

"But mom I want to get up." Said Takuya but her mother gave her a look and she stayed quiet.

Takuya took her breakfast and begin to eat while her mother was finding something in her clothes.

When Takuya looked up her eyes widen. In her mothers hands she had girl clothes.

"Mom what are you doing with that?" Takuya asked.

"This is the only clothes I have for you to we get to buy some new clothes for you." Said her mother.

"I don't want to go wear girls clothes" Said Takuya.

"Takuya you are a girl and tomorrow we will go and find school clothes for you." Said Takuya's mother, and her eyes widen.

"are you telling me I have to wear girl's clothes to school" Takuya asked.

"You are a girl now and you have to have that one when you are at school." Said Takuya's mother and walked out.

"this is just great." She said and laid down on the bed again.

**next day**

Takuya and her mother were now looking for clothes for her. And her mother had got her on a mini skirt and a matching T-skirt..

Takuya didn't like any of the clothes that her mother said were cute and nice for her.

When they where about to go to eat something and take a pause she saw some of the guys in school that always went to the mal to get food instead of eating on school.

'not good not good' Takuya repeated in her head.

"Mom can we go in another place to eat?" she asked.

"What is wrong with this place?" asked Takuya's mother.

"I want something that is really good that they don't have there." Said Takuya fast.

"Fine, where is this place you want to go on?" asked Takuya's mother.

"Its over here." Said Takuya and took her mothers arm to make her go faster before the boys saw her in what she was wearing.

When she got away from being seen. They found a restaurant where they could eat a bit.

"So was it this that you didn't get on the other restaurant?" Takuya's mother asked and showed Takuya the hamburger she was holding

"Yea, it's a better taste on it." Said Takuya and took a bit of the hamburger.

"So shall we go on the shopping centre after this then." Said Takuya's mother.

"Yea sure." Said Takuya. Takuya's mother loved to buy new clothes and since every time she was going to buy clothes as presents to Takuya's cousins she had always had to come. And she loved to buy girl clothes. So her mother was taking her to all the best places to buy clothes.

When they where finish eating they went to the shopping centre her mother wanted to go on.

When Takuya's mother had gotten Takuya in the shopping centre she had found a lot of clothes for takuya to try on.

Takuya had forgot that Izumi, Kouichi and Junpei were going to this shopping centre to get some new clothes today.

When Kouichi and Junpei were looking for clothes near where Takuya was trying the clothes Junpei saw her but didn't know it was Takuya.

"Kouichi look at that hot girl." Said Junpei and pointed at Takuya.

"Your right Junpei. I think she must be new around here I have never seen her before." Said Kouichi and walked closer to her.

When he was near her she turned around and blushed when she walked right into him.

"I'm sorry." Said Takuya and then blushed crimson when she saw it was Kouichi.

"Don't worry about it. Who are you?" asked Kouichi.

"You don't recognise me?" she asked.

"No." said Kouichi.

"It's me Kouichi but don't tell the others about this please. Just say I'm new here okay." Takuya asked Kouichi.

"Takuya is that you?" Kouichi as asked with widen eyes.

"Yes. But please don't tell anyone please." Takuya asked Kouichi again.

"Yea. Um what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm with my mother to find new clothes. And I got to go and pay for these clothes. Bye." Said Takuya and walked away.

Then Junpei walked over to Kouichi.

"Kouichi how did it go?" asked Junpei.

"It went fine, but lest go and find Izumi." Said Kouichi and they went away.

Takuya walked up to her mother and gave her the clothes she was going to buy for her.

"So this is the clothes you will have then?" her mother asked and Takuya nodded.

Takuya's mother went to pay the clothes and the come back to Takuya and they went out of the shopping centre.

When they got home Takuya walked into his room and took out all the clothes. Her mother had it real fun buy buying clothes for her. But her mother had always wanted a daughter but she was glad that she did have two boys even she wished one of us was girl. And she got her wish to.

Takuya's mother walked into her room and smiled.

"Do you need any help Takuya?" She asked Takuya.

"No mom I can take care of it myself." Said Takuya and put her clothes her closet.

"Takuya I am sorry if I do something you don't want me to." Said Takuya's mother.

"Don't worry mom. I tell you if you go to far about me being a girl." Said Takuya and smiled to her mother.

"Okay if you say so." She said and walked out.

When Takuya got all her clothes in her closet she walked to the phone and called Kouji.

"Hey Takuya." She heard Kouji say on the other end.

"Hey Kouji. I am going to school tomorrow so shall we go together?" asked Takuya.

"Yea sure. I come up to you around 8 am. See you tomorrow." Said Kouji.

"Yea. Bye." Said Takuya and put the phone down.

Takuya then went to bed. Since she had to get up early tomorrow.

**next day**

Kouji was on his way to meet Takuya. When he got her his eyes widen. Takuya was standing there in a skirt and a T-skirt that was red with the same symbol that she had on her T-skirt and hat when they where in the digital world. And she still had her goggles around her neck.

"Hey Kouji- are you alright?" asked Takuya as she saw Kouji was looking at her in something like shock.

"I'm okay. Is just that you look really hot in those clothes. They look great on you". Said Kouji.

"Thanks Kouji. But it really embarrass me by saying that." Said Takuya.

"Sorry but its just like that it is to be an boyfriend and make their girlfriend to feel better." Kouji said and smirked.

"Kouji cut it out." Said Takuya and you could see she was beginning to get red in the face.

"But lets go before we get late for school." Said Kouji and took one arm around Takuya as they begin to walk toward school.

"So we are first going to our teacher to give them the letter you mother and doctor wrote and then go back to class with our teacher." Said Kouji and looked at Takuya as she nodded.

"Hey Kouji and Takuya wait up." They heard Kouichi shout from the be hide them.

They turned around and saw Kouichi running toward them.

"Hey. Kouichi." Said Takuya smiling.

"I didn't think you be this late out of your house." Said Kouji with a smirked.

"Well I kinda sleep a bit to much today." Said Kouichi and blushed.

"That's new." Said Kouji.

"But lets go or we going to late for school." Said Takuya.

"Yea your right." Said Kouichi as they begin to walk toward school again.

When they got to school many boys looked toward them and Takuya didn't like the feelings.

"Kouji can we go into the school now so we can find the teacher before school begins?" Takuya asked Kouji.

"Yea sure. Bye Kouichi." Said Kouji.

"Bye. And good luck with your day today Takuya." Said Kouichi and went to Junpei and Izumi who where talking to Izumi's friends.

Takuya and Kouji walked into the school.

"Okay where is these teacher when you need them?" Kouji said as Takuya and himself looked for their teacher.

"I don't know." Said Takuya.

"Kouji and your friend what are you doing here?" they heard a voice behind them." They both turned around and saw their teacher behind them.

"Sorry Mrs. Drove. But I am here to give you this from my mother." Said Takuya and blushed.

She took the letter and read it. When she was finish her eyes widen and looked at Takuya.

"Takuya is that you." She asked to be sure and Takuya nodded.

"okay then I shall change some of you stuff and things. Come now follow me we have to begin class." Said Mrs. Drove.

"This went well." Said Kouji and looked at Takuya who looked down.

"Well how do you our class will think when they see me?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know but we live it. And don't worry about it." Said Takuya.

"Okay." Said Takuya.

"When they where close to the door Mrs. Drove turned around to face them.

"Okay I want you to stay here and Kouji can stay with you. While I tell the class the news." Said Mrs Drove and went in the classroom.

"Takuya don't be scared when you go inside ok." Said Kouji.

"Easy for you to say." Said Takuya in a sad tone.

"But don't worry to much. As more you worry the worse it gets." said Kouji.

"I know." Said Takuya.

Kouji was about to say something more but the door open.

"You two can come in now and Takuya its two seats for you and Kouji in the back of the class room." Said Mrs. Drove.

Takuya and Kouji nodded and went in. when they got in they heard the whole class gasped and everything.

TBC


	3. Who is the father?

**Being a girl is hard**

**Chapter 3:** _Who is the father?_

**By Dragi**

)()()()()()

Takuya heard everyone in class starting to talk about her . They looked at her and began to point their fingers

She began to walk towards the rows and sat down on the seat that was near the window, Kouji sitting beside her.

The teacher began the class with Maths.

Kouji looked over to Takuya to see that she didn't like the fact that the class was looking at her instead of the teacher

Kouji looked up to the clock and saw it was half an hour till class was finished

'I hope this school day will go like it normally does' thought Kouji.

**_After class_**

"Hey Takuya how did this happen?"

"Takuya is it strange to be a girl?"

"Takuya when did you become a girl?"

Those were the questions Takuya heard while they walked to their next class.

"Hey can you guys stop it? Takuya is having a hard enough time as it is!." yelled Kouji out to everyone that was asking Takuya, showing his famous cold glare.

The others backed away. They didn't want to get in a fight with Kouji. Those who had been in fight with him had barely walked away with broken bones.

When the others had backed away a bit, Kouji took Takuya's hand and went away.

"Thanks Kouji." Said Takuya and smiled to her boyfriend.

"No problem. What class do you have with the girls in the next class?" asked Kouji.

"I don't really know but I'll find out." Said Takuya.

"Want to go to my house, after school today?" asked Kouji.

"Yea. But lets go to our class now." Said Takuya.

"Oh, I forgot the time. Lets go." Said Kouji and took Takuya's hand.

They ran to their next class. English.

When they got in they walked to their seats that were the same place they were sitting on the time before.

Once again everyone stared at Takuya. It was new that Takuya was wearing girl clothes.

When the class was finished, Takuya had to go with the girls to the next class since Kouji and the other boys had another class for themselves.

"Bye Kouji." said Takuya and kissed Kouji on the cheek.

"Bye Takuya." said Kouji and walked away.

Takuya turned to see Izumi waiting for her.

"Hey Takuya, ready for the history class?" asked Izumi.

"I think so." said Takuya.

"So what are you doing after school?" asked Izumi.

"I am going to Kouji's house." Said Takuya.

"Cool. Do you know who is going to be the father?" asked Izumi..

Takuya stopped and looked right into Izumi's eyes.

"It could be anyone that was at the party we went to. You remember? " Said Takuya and looked down.

"Oh. So what has your mother said?" asked Izumi.

"She has asked the school to ask every boy that was at the party to come and check." said Takuya.

"Oh. I'm sorry will that mean that the whole school will know about it?" asked Izumi and Takuya nodded.

"Your mother is really a bitch you know." Said Izumi.

"Yea but she had always wished she had a daughter and after she found out about me, she has been a bit over protective . I am not allowed to stay at Kouji's when he is alone at home and I have to be home at 9." Said Takuya and Izumi laughed a bit.

"Well lets hurry. We don't want to be late. It's my first day in my history class with the girls." Said Takuya and laughed as they ran to their class.

When they got there, they found out that their teacher was sick. Because of this, they could now do their home work.

One of Izumi's friends turned around and faced Takuya.

"Hey Takuya how long have you been a girl?" asked Izumi's friend.

"Hey Suzi I don't think Takuya wants to answer that question." said Izumi, before Takuya could say a word.

"So, do you know Izumi?" asked Suzi.

"Well. I know but I'm not allowed to tell." said Izumi.

"Why do you get to know and we don't?" asked Suzi.

"Because I was there when it happen." said Izumi.

"So Takuya has not been a girl her whole life. Its strange to say the word her, Takuya." Suzi said and giggled.

"Someone gave me some drink, and that turned me into one." said Takuya and every girl looked at her.

"Is that true Izumi?" asked another girl looking at Takuya.

"Yes it's true. So stop looking at Takuya." Said Izumi, getting a bit mad at her friends that just kept staring at Takuya.

"Okay, but first I want to know if you've got a boyfriend Takuya?" asked another one of Izumi's friends. Takuya started to blush.

Izumi looked at Takuya and saw her face was crimson red. Izumi looked at Takuya, wondering if she should tell them or not. Takuya nodded. She knew that they would never stop, until they got it out of her.

"Well, Takuya said I could tell you, but promise me you keep it a secret and not to tell anyone before Takuya says it is ok." Said Izumi

"We will keep it to ourselves Izumi." said Suzi.

"Well , Takuya's boyfriend is Kouji." Said Izumi. Everyone just stared at her.

"You are kidding, right Izumi? Takuya and Kouji have been best friends since he started here." Said Liz, another friend of Izumi.

"Well when Kouji started here he was Takuya's boyfriend." Said Izumi.

"Wow, so Takuya has been a girl for 3 years or more . Cool." Said Kazy, another one of Izumi's friends.

"Takuya has been a girl for 3 years." said Izumi.

Kouji was waiting for Takuya outside the school. He had just come out of the nurses office. Every boy at his school had been there to take some test. He didn't know for it was for.

Then he saw Takuya coming out of the school and smiled.

"How has your day been?" asked Kouji.

"It's been great." said Takuya, and smiled to Kouji.

"Just to let you know, I have to go and get something so I asked my brother if he could take you home with him while I go and get the thing I need." said Kouji.

"Okay but be fast. I don't want to wait." said Takuya.

"Don't worry about that. My brother will be coming soon. Bye." Said Kouji and went off to get what he needed.

"Okay, see you, bye." Said Takuya and then stood outside of the school waiting for Kouichi.

After a while Kouichi come out of the school.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Kouichi as he met up with Takuya.

"Don't worry about it. So shall we go then?" asked Takuya.

"Yea. Come, let's hurry so we can make dinner before Kouji comes back." Said Kouichi.

**_Over to where Kouji is_**

'Stupid glasses' Thought Kouji.

Since Kouji had spend too much time in front of the computer , his eyes slowly become weaker and he had to begin to use glasses.

While he walked home, his phone started to ring.

"Hello, Kouji here." Said Kouji into the phone.

"Congratulations Kouji." Said Kouichi on the other end.

"For what Kouichi?" Asked Kouji ,confused.

"The hospital called" said Kouichi.

"For what?" asked Kouji again.

"You are the father for Takuya's child." Said Kouichi on the other end.

**TBC**

_Here you have chapter 3. please tell me what you think please. And thanks to Kendosakuyamon for the help of editing my chapter. Thank you so much._

_And to the reviewers_

takuya: _thanks for the review and I am feeling much better thank you_.

Kenzy-chan: _sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you like this chapter to. The next one will be up soon to. And thanks for the review._

Minamotogirl: _thanks for the review and here you have the next chapter I hope you liked this one too._

Lady Lemonade: _Don't worry about it. I am just happy that you reviewd. And thanks for the review. I hope you will have a great Day/Night too._

Toughlywolf:_ I am not a girl who hate people for what they are don't worry about that. I accept you to be an lesbian I don't see any wrongs in it. Its just what we are that is like the worlds want us to. And I am glad you like my story. Thanks for the review._

Crystal Ketchum Darklight: _I'm glad you like my story. I hope you liked this chapter to. Hope it didn't take to long time for me to update. Thanks for the review._


	4. I’m the father

**Being a girl is hard.**

**Chapter 4:** _I'm the father_

**By dragi.**

"Hello, Kouji here." Said Kouji into the phone.

"Congratulations Kouji." Said Kouichi on the other end.

"For what Kouichi?" Kouji asked, confused.

"The hospital called" said Kouichi.

"For what?" asked Kouji again.

"You are the father for Takuya's child." Said Kouichi on the other end.

"WHAT!!!." Kouji shouted through the phone, his eyes wide. 'He was the father to the child in Takuya's stomach????.'

"I said the hospital called and said you was the father to the child inside of Takuya's stomach. You're the father Kouji. Are you not happy?" Kouichi said.

"Kouichi you're going too fast. Sure, I'm happy but . . . . .what do you think our parents will think???." Kouji said back to his brother on the phone.

"Well, Takuya's mother knows already. She called Takuya. And she will call our dad and mother after they get home from work. Oh, can you hurry up?. The dinner is ready. Bye." Said Kouichi and turned the phone off.

Kouji just stood there in the street, thinking of the news he just got.

"Kouichi I don't think it was very smart to call him about something like this. It would have been better to have told him when he got here." Said Takuya, not liking the way Kouichi just told Kouji about the DNA-test answer she had just received

"Don't worry about it Takuya. Remember, I am his twin and I know what he is doing. Don't worry. And you should take it more easy . Your mother might be mad if you don't." Said Kouichi to Takuya ,who just looked down in defeat.

"Fine but if I find out he is really sad and hurt when he comes, you are in big trouble. I'll tell izumi something you really don't want her to know. And I'll tell your mother what you did in Izumi's home that night when me and Kouji were at that party." When Takuya said these words Kouichi just shut up,knowing what Takuya meant . He knew she would do it.

Takuya walked to the kitchen to sit down.

An hour later, Kouji came home. Takuya was surprised. He was wearing glasses and had a present for her.

"Kouji, I didn't know you wore glasses." Said Takuya when she saw the glasses on Kouji.

"I just started today. But to change the subject . . I brought you a present." Said Kouji and gave Takuya the present.

"Kouji,. . . you didn't have to buy me a present." Said Takuya and took the present that Kouji gave him.

"Well I wanted you to have one so I brought you one. I didn't know what to buy so I just bought this one thing. I know it's stupid. You can just throw it away if you want to." Said Kouji as he looked away.

Takuya opened the present. She found a stuffed animal. It looked like a monkey.

"Oh, I love it." Said Takuya and hugged Kouji in a bear hug.

"Glad to know you like it." Said Kouji and hugged back but in the end he fell over , landing on the floor.

"Kouji sat up, still with Takuya on him. She lifted her self up and repositioned herself so she was sitting in his lap.

"You are getting heavy." joked Kouji

"It's not my fault." Said Takuya. He threw his arms around Kouji and the monkey.

Kouji put his lips against Takuya and Takuya happily kissed back

When they broke apart, Takuya just looked into Kouji eyes.

"So what do you think your parents will say?" Takuya asked

"I don't know , but we'll find out later." Kouji said, and sighed at that prospect.

"Well , let's think about something else. Like going to eat something " Said Takuya trying to make her boyfriend happier.

"Well we can wait a little bit more. I am just sitting really good now." Said Kouji.

"Can't we go and watch TV or something. We can sit there instead " Said Takuya.

"Sure." Said Kouji, lifting Takuya up as he stood up..

He carried Takuya to the other side of the room where the TV stood and sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch. He put his arms around Takuya's stomach and laid his head on Takuya's left shoulder.

Takuya took the remote control and turned on the TV. She leant a bit closer to Kouji and held the monkey close to her.

After few hours, Kouichi walked out of the kitchen with a camera in his hand. He walked carefully toward the couple that was sitting on the floor , watching TV.

He lifted up the camera and took some pictures of the two that were having a good time with each other. When the film was full he went out of the room without them noticing. .

He placed the camera in the closet in the kitchen and exited the kitchen again.

"Hey you two, dinner is ready, and Takuya, your mother will be here in 2 hours." Said Kouichi and walked back to the kitchen again.

"Kouji, do you think you can let me go now so that we can go to the kitchen?" Takuya asked him.

"No, I wont let you go. I will carry you to the kitchen." Said Kouji and lifted Takuya up again.

When they got into the kitchen, Kouichi couldn't keep him from laughing. Takuya saw Kouichi grin.

"What's so funny Kouichi?" Takuya asked, as she looked at him with confused eyes.

"Oh nothing, You two will find out later " Kouichi chuckled, walking out of the kitchen once more.

The two just looked at each other . Shrugging, they walked to the table, took their seats and begin to eat.

**TBC**

_Okay here you have chapter 4. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think please._

**KendoSakuyamon:** _Thank you so much and thanks for editing this chapter too. I hope you liked this one too._

**Takuya's Angle**: _Thanks for your review. And I'm glad you like it I hope you like this one too._

**Kenzy-Chan:** _thanks. I'm glad you thought it was cute. Hope you like this one too then._

**takuya**: _thank you so much and here is the update_.

**Firehedgehog:**_ sorry I didn't make Kouji faint in the middle of the street. I just couldn't sorry. But maybe when gives birth too the baby. Just maybe. And thanks for the review._

__

And thank you all the reviewers that has reviewed to me.


End file.
